Human
by 618gnomes
Summary: BADASS WENDY CORDUROY YA'LL! WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT! Ok there's also lotsa internal conflict, tragedy, and loss, and grief and *maybe* aliens. who even knows if she is even gonna survive this cause I sure don't.
1. Chapter one: Flight

I found the spaceship on Saturday. Three months later, I packed my bags.

On Monday I closed the door of our little cabin in the woods for the final time. Before I left, I visited Mom's cliff.

She threw herself off this same ledge seven years, four months, and nine days ago.

I looked over the valley. It's a beautiful day. Shame she isn't here to see it.

I am better than than that woman. I'm leaving, but not like she did.

There's universe out there.

I decoded the language.

I found the instructions for the escape pod.

Still intact after ten thousand years.

It's certainly insane, but I know what I'm doing.

If I don't do this, I will never see him again. That is the only thing I know for sure in a universe that is about to get a whole lot bigger. I am meant for this. There's a voice. Stronger than anything that's ever propelled me.

Maybe I'll come back someday.

But a lot of people have told me that before.

Hank, Sean, and Max will be okay. Dad hasn't been okay for a long time. I think Dad always knew I couldn't stay in this little valley forever. I didn't know I would be leaving the solar system, though... But I found a freaking spaceship. What would you do?

Now I can fly a freaking spaceship.

This is what him and I were born for, wherever he may be.

I step away from the cliff.

My name is Wendy Corduroy.

I am seventeen years old.

Today is the day I leave Earth.

Authors note- Idk what the hell this is but i had fun with it so what the heck. Part two and three on the way. The third will not be from Wendy's perspective. This *might* (I can't tell) be somewhat of a step down in quality, but when I listen to music and write I get really inspired. Do you want more fanfiction late at night? Check out my other GF story, "When They're Gone"! reviews are wanted and welcome, tell me what you think! and as they say in Canada, PEACE OOOT!


	2. Chapter 2: Sky

The world spins. My body floats in its harness.

Space is so

MASSIVE.

For two minutes back there I thought I was going to die. The pod shook and trembled, the thrust jammed and stubbornly refused to move, and for a few soul crushing seconds I sat there helplessly, praying that my oxygen was still stable and that the ship wouldn't crack... And then, as I broke the atmosphere of Earth, everything was calm.

I'm on my way.

I have been here for four hours. This pod is faster than I thought it would be. It glides smoothly through the void of space, And I think it must have some sort of field around it that prevents space pebbles and dust from even getting close to it. I don't exactly feel comfortable, but I feel safe enough. It runs on mostly solar energy, but I found that radioactive waste can also be siphoned in the left nozzle for power. The dials and thrusts work like clockwork. The weird alien engine purrs beautifully. Power levels are fine. I have everything I need to get to the signal. The signal. That's the only thing that will keep me from going insane. My heart lurches. He could be dead. He could have died years ago. I don't know he's out there. There _isn't_ a pounding knowing in my heart. Only the need to find him. If I find a body, so be it. You don't know you love someone until they leave.

I smile and touch the flannel shirt that he gave me last summer. It's one of the few possessions that's making this journey with me. I can survive. I look back at Earth and smile. I will find him. I will find the only human that ever made the world mean something. I _will_ survive. I have 350,000 miles to go, and I will survive. I will fight. The escape pod instructions sit on my lap, like a Bible, only they won't let me down. A beautiful green marble waves goodbye to me.

Somewhere, Kevin and Gus are wondering if I'm going to come home for dinner.

Somewhere, Marcus knows I'm not.

Somewhere, Stan is looking up at the stars, knowing I'm going to bring his nephew back.

Have we ever done anything worthwhile in our lives? All those years spent on school, and popularity, and meaningless boyfriends, and things that didn't matter… the things we didn't love? It sounds cheesy, but to survive in this universe, you need a flame. I've found mine. It may burn me up, but I'm not the toughest girl in town for nothing. If it takes a sacrifice that might kill me, so be it. I'm not weak. A long time ago, in a twilight forest, I realized that him and I are survivors.

And maybe I love him for it.

Dipper, God.

That idiot better be alive.

My little ship delves farther, and farther...If space is so massive, why do I feel like I'm queen of it all? SpaceQueen. Haha...That's something Dipper would say. That stupid, adorable, kid. When did I start to love him? Probably sooner than I realized, come to think of it. I _need_ him back.

I mean nothing to anything out here except to him and myself.

And him and myself are the only things out here that mean anything to me.

Those bitches better be ready.

I will survive.

I will survive.

350,000 miles to go, and a 17 year old human from Earth will survive.

**Authors note-** Bada bing bada bang chapta two thair ya go.

Send me reviews. Part three on the way. I'm kinda busy right now, so the next update on my other story, When They're Gone could take a little while, sit tight. Ok, so I screwed up, in the last chapter I got the names of Wendy's brothers wrong, their real names are Marcus Kevin and Gus. Also, im gonna be out for a couple days, but I will get back to anyone by thursday at the most.

REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYYYEEEEEE!


	3. Part 3: Home

I've been to hell and back, but never have I felt this unsure. I just don't know if I'm doing what's right this time. Daniel may never see his daughter again. But I may never see Dipper. I know she's determined, but love can make you do stupid, stupid things. I would know. Stanford helped her get the radioactive waste, and implanted the tooth. He worked nonstop to get her in the pod safely. He misses his Dipper more than any of us bargained for. Any trace of comfort or happiness that being back on Earth brought him, is gone. He'll watch her until she gets too far out of range. Then, there's nothing we can do but hope.

Ugh, I just… Dammit… I… The lazy redhead who I once hired for cheap labor is now on her way to a distant world and I'm crying on the roof. I'll never admit it to anyone but myself, but there isn't anything in my eyes.

Pointdexter says the pod is equipped with enough supplies to last a year and a half, and she can go into hypersleep if she needs to. Dipper would kill us if he knew she was going on her own.

But she insisted this was her flame. I respect that.

I can still remember his face after he came back from a movie night at her house that one summer. He must have been fifteen. I remember Mabel teasing him for hours as he stared into space, lost in one kiss.

I remember his voice when he told me over the phone that his parents, were splitting up.

I remember how tall he was that last summer.

When he looked at death.

When refused to see his sister fall.

When he left us.

When I first found Mabel's drugs in the weeks after. She was only making the pain go away. Aren't we all?

Her tears. The hours she spent pouring over his every item, picture, or piece of clothing. The ghosts of smiles that are still far and few between

I have lost both of the twins.

Maybe he's still out there. Or maybe we're sending Wendy to her death. I don't think she'd have it any other way, though. I climbed down off the roof. My back protests painfully.

Sounds and light filter up from the basement. Stanford is probably still up, obsessing over an experiment to get his mind off of the hole that's slowly tearing each of us apart. Or maybe he's passed out from drinking. I know I would be.

I looked at Mabel who had fallen asleep on floor in front of my chair again, her brown hair askew, and her face, once happy and full, now washed with sadness, even in sleep. She would have gone with Wendy in a heartbeat… But she doesn't know. I cannot let her die. Not her.

When did this home become so broken?

The Earth spins.

The sky watches.

A human looks back at earth for the last time.

She will find what matters to her most.

Even if it's not what she thought it was.

A sixteen year old boy, lifetimes away, is making his final stand.

Lament.

Love.

Grief.

These are the things that make us human.

**Author's Note: **Alright. chapter three. At first, I didn't want to continue this story, but then... Well thanks to some reviews and a little thinking... I gonna leave this open. I'm not promising that im gonna continue it, but I very well may when i get a break from school and whatnot. This story has been really fun so far, and please tell me what you think! ideas, requests, and anything you have to say are appreciated! *** I will be publishing a Reverse Falls fanfic soon, in the next few weeks. I'm super excited, and if anyone has thoughts on the AU that they think I should use, I would appreciare them. Im not an expert on reverse falls, sadly. thank you guys for reading this and your support means so much! don't die!


	4. Chapter 4: Break

Human part four: Break

Info about this chapter so you're not completely lost: This is from Mason Pines's perspective. I'm not telling when, or where, but he's been in this situation for over a year. It's not going too good. Enjoy!

Now this, ladies and gentlemen, is is _total hell._ The Dipper Pines edition. I think I'm finally starting to lose consciousness due to heat exhaustion. My muscles feel like they're about to fall apart. I can't breathe, everything hurts, my suit has a tear, and the extremely gaseous environment is eating away at my skin. Why did they deploy us to the Poison Air planet?! But if the battle is waged here… That means we have to suffer here. As I reload my gun, there's a shuffle, maybe something hiding in the leaves ahead, and I don't even think before I shoot. I retrospect, maybe I shouldn't have shot blindly, but… Amazingly, I must have hit whatever was there, because I hear a groan and a thump. Against my better judgement, I creep through the leaves to see what I hit, because you never know what kind of expensive weapons Yajukino's have on them.

But I didn't hit the enemy. No, the thing (I think it's a Melirian) lying on the ground is wearing my uniform.

And I just put a laser beam through its skull.

Shit.

I feel really bad at first, but my grieving doesn't last too long. The soldier isn't in my block, and since we're all being enslaved and tortured, and I know I wish I was dead, the guilt fades. I can afford to feel bad later. Before I know what I'm doing, my bony hands are rifling through the dead Melirian's pockets, searching for anything, _anything_, useful. Just as I think I've gone through every pocket I pull out THREE credits and a whole roll of bandage paper! I can protect the tear in my suit now, and that's three credits closer to being able to buy my way out of this Hell's army! Granted, I still only have five of the eighteen creds that Upis needs to get me on one of those transports… but for the first time in weeks, genuine hope springs up in me.

The Soznean Army is the worst place for a weak little human. People don't really stack up to the other creatures of the galaxy.

Ionons don't need food or liquids. They only need Sulfur gas to breathe. Nemorarxilals can regrow every limb in under twenty seconds. And once, I got in a fight with a Lorkidan. Well, it was _technically_ a fight. After one punch the Lorkidan was pronounced victorious, and I was pronounced half dead. Suddenly, I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the ground shaking. There is no scenario where where this could be good, I think to myself.

The leaves part, and it's pretty much what I should have expected. The HUMONGOUS Arpivualk comes lumbering straight at me.

Karma is such a bitch.

This one is grayish green, with a giant torso and a writhing mass of tentacles where feet would be. It MUST be ten feet tall, and it's "face" (more like a hole filled with bloody spikes) lets out a blood freezing howl. It can smell me.

If it's any indication of what this thing can do, it has at least three shish-kebabed bodies trailing behind its terrifyingly strong tentacles.

I stumble back and whimper. I shove my stolen credits into my suit, I can worry about them when I know I'll be alive to use them. I know in a normal situation I could outrun this thing, but I actually don't have enough physical energy for this! Despite that, my body goes into autopilot and starts to run like hell. This is not a time for bravery.

I don't look back as I hear my dead fellow soldier crushed under tentacles. If I stop, I'm next, I repeat to myself over and over, as I sprint as hard as I can through the sharp jungle leaves. The mantra echoes through my head each time my feet hit the ground. My breaths are just gasps now. I'm so fucking tired… Haven't slept in forty three hours… which is six kopens… which is almost two days… I think I actually feel a tear roll down my cheek… Or maybe it's just sweat… How did I get in this hell?! Something falls out of my pocket and don't even wonder what. It doesn't matter.

Something in my head is dangerously close to snapping… And then, something purely animal, just breaks. And I can't stop it. It's Death.

My whole world shakes and everything gives way. It takes a long time for the ground to hit my face. The weeds slash bloody cuts.

I just wish I could see them one last time. Mabel. _I love you. I'm so sorry._

Wendy. _i can't. oh god. _

I hear things exploding, although they may just have been in my head.

But the very last thoughts are: Dipper Pines, dead at sixteen. Damn.

What a fucking life.

Okay then Dip! Ooookaaayy… in other news, I'm not leaving Human by the wayside! Yay! More drama! I like drama. Soooo, that was an interesting chapter. If you think like I do, (which hopefully you don't, I'm nuts) You might be wondering if Dipstick is actually dead. I don't know. That's for you to wonder. For my next chapter, I might put out a poll for what Wendy is going to do when we get back to her. It will be from Wendy's perspective. If you want something to happen in this story that would be a cool thing for Wendy to work her way around, or figure out, or to meet someone, post a review! PM me! Ideas from readers usually improve stories.

Btw, I have a reverse falls fic out now, and im working on other stuff as well. Thank you for for reading and don't die!


	5. Chapter 5: Mind

So. It turns out that checking out distress beacons isn't always a good idea. I was a little low on gas. It was day five. I was incredibly bored, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to give someone a hand. (Plus I also _really really really_ wanted to meet an alien) So I angled my pod towards the silver deck of a cold dark ship that was emitting the shrill distress beeps, and pulled on my oxygen mask.

Well, the things on the ship weren't in distress.

After I got over the shock of seeing an actual alien-

I realized that I was, in fact, being shot at.

I may have panicked and ran in a random direction into the body of the craft. And got instantly lost. Ouch. This sounds bad. Thankfully, luck was on my side, and I managed to avoid the whizzing bullets. While I gracefully, of course, ran for my life, I approached a large silver button in a corridor. As soon as I got close to it, the aliens started letting out this fearful sounding cry. Like, they were holding each other, and shrieking, and I figured out pretty quickly that that button meant something really bad was going to happen. I thought about pressing it… But I didn't know what it would do. So, I stood there threateningly, with my hand close to it. And that's how I got into this position.

It's been almost five minutes. I'm shaking. This is pretty damn stressful. My eyebrows are probably knitted tight enough to be unibrow, and the button is almost dripping from my sweaty hands. I really fucked this up, but I know what I _have_ to do. The things are actually terrified of me, but several still have their metallic guns trained on my head. The small red one next to me looks up. If it shot at me I would honestly probably fall before I could hit the button, as it's placed a couple inches above my head. Despite that, it doesn't seem to be able to pull the trigger. A universal, yet indescribable thought passes between us… And- the human proves more ruthless.

Am I just braver?

Or am I more desperate?

What if- _I'm_ the bad guy?

I can't meet his-it's eyes. _For Dipper. _

Three.

Two.

One.

The thought of my best friend shuts my worried conscious completely off, and I force my hand to hit that dreaded button. A second later I look to the red one and my stomach clenches.

It worked.

The thing didn't even flinch. I don't know how I know, but it's dead. It's just dead. It's little eyes are cold and ungiving. I wonder if it felt anything? I guess everyone wonders that at some point. Does the world just go black instantly? How does one button suck life out of a whole freakin' battalion of aliens? Why would that button even be there? I gotta shut my eyes.

I breathe for a moment, and tie my tangled hair back out of my face. The corridor is safe now, and with some luck I can get back to the airship deck. I start gingerly stepping over the already cooling bodies of the little alien things and wince at every footfall. I have to put myself first.

Desperate times call for desperate measures… I'm doing what's necessary…? Is this what Dipper would want? Who cares what he would want as long as I get to hold him again? Am I being unneccessarily violent? They might want to kill me as much as.. Well I didn't really _want_ to murder them but… How many families did I just shatter back there? They might not even have families!

"UGH! This is stupid." My voice echoes for a long time.

I slouch down in the dark corner and grip my head.

I guess I know how a murderer's conscience works now.

I'm hungry. I'm tired.

I want a shower.

I can't stop thinking.

I never wanted to _kill_ anyone.

But maybe it doesn't matter what I want. An old maxim echoes in my mind.

_The ends justify the means._

Wait.

I didn't think that. I _heard_ that.

_You would be right, my dear._ What the fuck. I snap my head over my shoulder with fists already clenched. A tall, broad shouldered man who's outline I can't mistake is standing in the shadows.

_Hello Wendy. You do recognize, yes?_

"DAD…? W-what?! Am I asleep? What?! I-I-Dad?"

_No need to be you alarmed. We are the creatures to be trusted._ "I-I- WHAT?! What's going on?! You're not real… You CAN'T be real, the-the distress beacon, but those little ones were the only ones here?! Why-why are you coming CLOSER?! NO! No. no… my head… it hurts, Dad. i'm tired…"

_Yes darling. You are…._

"E-everything is so dark…"

_Silence, child. We are content with Silence._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Oooof.

I am going to hell.

None of you deserve to wait that long.

Sorry…? _Chair thrown at head._

That's… That's fair. If it makes you feel any better, SCHOOL IS OVER WOOHOO ENTIRE SUMMER DEDICATED TO FANDOMS YEEEAH! The next chapter might be from Mabel's POV, let me know how you feel about that. Any and all ideas for this are totally welcome, I am pretty loose with a plot for this, and kind of letting it stew and evolve in my head.

Reviews keep away the bubonic plague! Sorry for mentioning bubonic plague! peace out my dudes!


	6. Human Hiatus Update: Kaboom!

So. I don't have the time that I used to.

That's a thing.

How many months has it been? 6? ouch.

But I still love writing fanfic, and I understand now why I couldn't keep up with all of this. I have too many stories. And I'm gonna leave some of em behind. I also posted hiatus updates on the others too, although it's not like I'm widely read at all. That's the bad news. The good news is that I'm not leaving this one. People seemed to really like it and it's a cool story with a lot of strange GF potential. So this is pretty much gonna be the only one from here on out while I wrap up the ends of the others.

I'm getting back into the swing, please forgive me. Thank you to you all for reading this, feedback means so much. Have a great day, and peace out!


	7. Chapter 6: Smoke

From Wendy's POV

Cold.

The first thing I feel is cold. Cold… Water? Maybe? I only know that I'm enveloped in fluid, or strange gas… I inhale, and somehow I know there is smooth liquid flowing through my lungs. I smile. It isn't quite right, but it feels, kinda good. My body seems to float not too much unlike it would in water… It's like I'm inside of a cloud. I gently open one eye, and am immediately confronted with what feels like a drug induced seizure-

every muscle in my body has a spasm, and my lungs start hacking, my head sears with a burning pain, I am shaking, falling, choking, screaming-

waking up.

Seconds, maybe hours later the pain dulls to a slow drone. I crack open one eye and take in my surroundings. There is a haze everywhere, but it seems to collect into shapes and then disintegrate again. Whatever it is, it's giving out low hisses, and breaths. I realize with a start, that I'm not on the ground, in fact it feels like my back is against a ceiling. A spike of fear ricochets through me as I realize that I don't know how high up I am. I cough, and suddenly the steamy smoke is louder, drifting with intentional movement into an ever changing, and ever recognizable shape. The hissing is now forming into words that I can't quite recognize. The shape solidifies and then begins to glow. A triangle. This might get interesting- Triangles are pretty much never good sign where I come from.

I muster up a little courage. "Where am I?" My voice echoes.

The fog lets out a distinct murmur of laughter. I try again.

"Why am I here?" Apparently they feel like answering this one.

"_You tell us, human. You should be asking why we are here."_

"Uh. Why are you here?" the fog forms into shapes of galaxies being ripped in two, and then reforms into completely real-looking huddles of creatures being slashed to shreds. I suddenly remembered the re-creation of my dad standing in the hallway, and it dawns on me. Whatever this is, it's powerful enough to shapeshift into things it hasn't even seen before.

"_We are here to end the bloodshed before it begins. But lets get to the point, shall we? You are a changer. A bringer of doom, and chaos to an untouched corner of the galaxies."_

Well that was something new. "Y'know, that's a little aggressive-"

"_Aggressive? We have watched changers rip apart galaxies. Murder refugees. Younglings. Mothers. Families. But you won't do that to us. No, you won't get the chance."_

"Uh because you're going to-"

"_Kill you, yes."_

"I was actually going to say tell me to leave, but-"

Suddenly the mist disappears, and I'm looking straight at the crumpled shape on the floor. A scream builds inside me.

A sickening, horrible scream.

There on the floor, is Dipper. It's everything I never wanted to see and more. He's broken, dead. I can't stare at his mangled crumpled body- His empty face is gazing up at me, lifeless, spattered with blood. Immediately, I'm falling towards him, no, no, nonono, but then everything evaporates, and I'm just falling… falling…

and then I hit the ceiling again, face first. A hundred voices are screaming in my ears, a wind like knives is whipping around me, and I can't feel my body parts.

I manage to cry out "Wait!" The smoke doesn't stop, but I can feel it slow.

"I-I want to talk to you! I'm not here to hurt you- really. I don't even know where I am or what you are, I just, I want to get to someone who's really far away. Like a long, long, way. I only came here because I was-well- I was curious."

"_Curiosity killed the cat."_

"But satisfaction brought it back. That's the whole saying." To my surprise the being chuckles.

"_We do admire your race's taste for proverbs. But it doesn't change anything. Why do you argue when you already proved you could kill mercilessly? The creatures in the corridor may have only been illusions, but you knew no better and ended their lives anyway. _

"Those were illusions? But-"

"_It doesn't matter. What do you seek so far away from your home that you trample life to find it?" _

"Someone I love." pretty fuckin' corny, but- I still can't shake the image of Dipper's crushed body.

"_Love isn't real. But your species has never accepted that." _

"Well- I'm gonna find it anyways. I'm not your marked-changer, thingy, I'm an intergalactic traveler who would like very much to leave now." I never did think I'd be saying that.

"_You are naive. You obviously do not know your death prophecy, and finding your loved one won't change the fact that they are not why you are so far from your tiny planet. Fate placed you here to finish the job on our home. _

_But fate is also tricky. In fact, why should we bother to kill you when the entire in-between space is hunting for not one, but two of your kin? Yes, it will be best to leave that to someone else. There will be chaos once someone finds out that we have your body, and the thieving isn't worth the price you'll go for. It does seem that so quickly after the throne fell was not a good time to come here, was it?" _

"By the looks of the alien population's thoughts on me so far, no. In fact, I think I'm gonna leave." The smoke thing is monologuing about my corpse for sale, and I can't help but wisecracking. It's part of my nature.

"_Then go. Meet your doom somewhere else. Go ahead and try to find your love, but a word of warning. Whether you know it or not, we can sense that your beloved is a changer as well. He is either dead, or very good at hiding. And those who hide well, are not often found._

_Goodbye, human. We wish you a quick death." _

And then, everything de-materializes, the ceiling, the smoke, even the air around me. With a jolt of nausea, I'm in the seat of my pod again. Groaning. In pain. Lots of pain. And then I'm grabbing the thrust as quickly as I can. I give only a cursory glance around me, at what seems to be a dark, abandoned warehouse-like area, and pay no mind. None at all. This looks like a horror movie. Nope.

Murdering a battalion of fake aliens. Visions of my dead boyfriend. A death prophecy, whatever that is. Evil smoggy shapeshifter.

Yeah, that'll be the last time I stop on a planet just for shits and giggles.

**_Author's note:_**

Whew. M'kay. First off- I have a bunch of random pieces of other stories that I want to finish that I have to just post, so don't unfollow the ones I mentioned in the hiatus updates just yet! There still might be a little more.

As for this story, We'll be taking a peek back at Earth next time… Ehehehe… I have the "the good stuff"... if ya know what i mean… you might not… ehehehe…

Ahem. anyway, I hope to be updating more often, and some reviews would mean a whole lot! Like everything! Thank you so much for reading my stuff, and seeeee ya next time!


End file.
